Alternate Qpid
by H. Estes
Summary: This is an alternate version of the episode "Qpid". What happens when Q falls in love? Will the relationship work out? Has Q got himself into a big mess? Rated M for Language, Sexuality, Violence R&R please; not a slash


ACT I:

The broad steed charged across the English country side. He was in search of Picard or should we say, in this case, Robin Hood. The majestic horse raced through forests and along side streams in full gallop.

There was a cool breeze in the air as he rode passed fragrant trees and flowers. He had one thing on his mind and one thing only…to find Jean-Luc and test humanity. This was his mission ever since he had came upon the _ENTERPRISE_. Humans, after all, were still on trial for its so-called 'crimes'.

His uniform took to the breeze and his gold necklace caught the sun as he rode. He and the steed became one as they rode. Finally, he found them. He had found 'Robin Hood' and his 'merry' men, but he decided not to mess with them just yet. He would give them to time to figure out why they were there and how they got there.

He took off about a mile or so away from the crew and leaped down from his horse and tied him to a tree. He petted him gently before walking to a nearby steam. He needed a breather. The Continuum was quite demanding some times but they didn't know anything about this so it didn't bother him that much. He stood there and watched the sky as clouds passed by. He could feel the warm breeze that surrounded him.

It felt like he had been there for hours, but he hadn't. When the time came for him to leave, he turned toward his horse to find a beautiful maiden standing there.

ACT II:

She gently stroked the horse's mane and spoke softly to him. She was about 5'9". Her eyes were chocolate brown. Her hair was a vivid brown with a hint of auburn and black when the sun hit it just right. She had quite a voluminous chest and had a exceptional pear-shaped figure. He eyed her up and down then came back to his senses, " What is it that you think you are doing? Who are you anyways?"

The woman looked into his eyes, "I was just admiring your horse. My name is Lea Q. Oh, please don't become irate with me. I meant you nor your horse no harm once so ever."

He walked toward her, "Oh, I am not furious with you, my dear. My god, you are so beautiful. You look just like a goddess. Has anyone ever told you that? Your face could launch a thousand ships." He put his hand on her face. "It did. " she remarked.

He dropped his jaw is awe, "So you're Helen of Troy! So that must make you….."

She put her hand up to his face, "Don't say it. Please don't. I know what I am, so don't reinforce it please."

"Why you are a feisty one, aren't you? I like that about a woman! But what are you doing here, in Sherwood Forest? Where did you come from?"

Lea began to walk away but he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? Explain yourself."

"Must I? All right, I will. I was on the starship _ENTERPRISE_ working on a few planetary facts when all of a sudden I find myself here in this forest of what appears to be from the 12th century England. Now give me this. Who are YOU? Where are we?"

He turned around and walked toward the stream, "I am…..Q. You are in a fantasy I have created to test your captain, Jean-Luc. I didn't mean to drag you into this. Honestly, I didn't."

He again turned, but this time, to face her. "I didn't know Picard had a Q on board."

"He doesn't know I am a Q. Not yet anyways. And let's hope he doesn't find out."

"Why are you on board that vessel anyways, my dear? If I may ask." he asked, not meaning to intrude.

"Several millennia ago, I asked the Continuum if I could do research on humans and they granted me permission. I had to change my name. So, I chose 'Lea'. I worked with humans since the earth equivalent of about the 5th century B.C. I have been with them ever since. I have served under Captain Christopher Pike, Captain James T. Kirk, and Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Anything else you need to know?" It dawned on her, "Q. Q. Aren't you the bastard that has been messing with the _ENTERPRISE_?"

Q gave her a blank stare. He gave her a blank stare because he was guilty, guilty as charged. "Yes, I am. And no, I don't think I need to know anything else."

"Ah, now that that situation has been solved, tell me everything that is going on right here, right now." Lea demanded.

"Well, Jean-Luc is Robin Hood, Vash is Maid Marian, Commander Riker is Little John, Data is Friar Tuck and everyone else is part of the 'merry men'. And I, fair maiden, am the High Sheriff of Nottingham! But, I can't seem to place you in this fairy tale. Perhaps, well….no, no. It won't work. Or will it? Sir Guy of Gisbourne has a sibling. Could this be you? Could I have brought you here, accidentally, to be Sir Guy's sister? But what is her name? Aurora. That's it! Aurora."

Lea shrugged her shoulders, "I thought you knew her name. I thought you knew everything. You're the one who brought this thing together, 'Sheriff' Q. You tell me" She widened her eyes in hoping for an answer. When she didn't receive one, she turned around and walked off.

ACT III:

"Where are you going, fair maiden? You can't just walk off. There are fiends in the forest and need to protection of a dashing, handsome, strapping man. Please, let me escort you to Nottingham Castle. It's the least I can do. After all, I am the one who got you into this mess."

She turned around and their eyes met. There was a great deal of sexual tension between them and they could feel it. Q leapt onto his horse and offered her his hand. "Please. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You look like you really mean it." she said.

He nodded, "I do."

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her onto the back of his horse. "Hold on tight. We may be riding for awhile."

She gently wrapped her arms around Q's waist. He grinned as she did so. He proceeded to click his tongue and they were off.

They rode for hours and it was beginning to get dark. Lea began to get weary. Her head bobbed a little.

Q noticed, "It's alright to lay your head on my back if you need to. It won't harm me any."

Lea preceded to do so. She loved laying against him. Her hands were against his chest. She could feel him breathing and she could feel his heart pounding with every step the horse took. It were as if he was one with the horse.

ACT IV:

"It appears we may have to stop for the night. I would attempt to ride all night but with you I just can't take that chance. I can't risk you being hurt. Besides, the horse needs to rest."

He brought the horse to a stop and gently dropped down from him. When his feet hit the ground, he immediately went for Lea, making sure she didn't fall from the horse. After all, she was half asleep. He finally got her down from the horse and he had her in his arms. He gently laid her down against a tree.

Q snapped his fingers and a large tent appeared along with a small fire and some food. He picked her back up and walked into the tent where they would sleep for the night. He lay her down ever so softly. He kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, _mon amour_." He watched her until finally she fell asleep. He rubbed his hand on her cheek. Her skin was soft to the touch. He held her hand as she slept. He decided that he should keep watch outside the tent.

Meanwhile, as she slept, Lea was having this awful nightmare. She was being chased by three men on horseback. She couldn't escape. She was in fear for her life and she didn't know what to do. She had no one to turn to. She ran and ran and ran until she found a hiding place behind an old, fallen tree trunk. She was finally able to catch her breath but then suddenly, one of the men held a sword to her throat and he slit it. Lea awoke in horror.

She was crying and sweating. Q was outside the tent keeping guard when he heard her wake. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you all right? My god, what has happened to you?"

"I had a horrific nightmare." Q had a look of concern on his face as he walked into the tent to comfort her. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she began to weep. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. He wiped away the tears that streamed down her face. He put both of his hands on her face and said, "Everything is going to be all right. I promise. I won't let anything hurt you. Not while I am around."

She nodded her head, "Okay." She laid her head against his shoulder when he let go of her face. She had her arms wrapped around him just as he had his arms wrapped around her.

There was a feeling there that couldn't be pushed aside anymore. They had to come face to face with it. The tension was building and building and if it were a dam it would have burst. He was feeling slightly aroused because of their embrace, but he had been this way since they first met. Only now was it evident.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her. They began to move closer and closer to one another and finally, yes finally, their lips touched. Their eyes closed and their bodies almost became one, almost.

Lea pulled away and got up to walk out of the tent. She had tears in her eyes, not from the nightmare now, but from the kiss. She went to a nearby tree in which she crossed her arms and laid then against the tree and sobbed. Q walked out of the tent and went over to her, "I am sorry. I didn't think it mean any harm."

Their eyes met, but there was something different within those eyes. Once again there was a passion. The passion was a hot, fiery one. They could see it in one another and they knew it was there.

"It's all right. I know you didn't mean any harm." she smiled but the smile faded just as quickly as it came.

Q placed his hand on her face to wipe those tears away, "Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?"

Lea nodded, "Yes. Yes there is." "Anything. What is it?" he asked. She moved in closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "_Je tu veux_. I want you. Only you. I will take no other."

Q's eyes widened and he smirked, "Why do you want me?"

"Must you have a reason for everything?" she asked. He picked her up and carried her back toward the tent.

"Alright, my maiden. If it is me thou want then it is me thou shall get." stated Q.

She laughed and kissed his face, "It is thee that I want. Oh, thee do vex me." They both let out a bit of laughter and entered the tent. The fire blazed outside and the passion ignited inside. The kissing, the touching was too much. They were both heaving and it was getting hot, very hot. Almost too hot to handle. Q lay on top of Lea, kissing her, touching her in all the intimate places. He moved from her lips to her neck. She gasped. He ran both of his hands up her dress and in between her legs.

He moaned, "Yes. I want." She laid her head back and let out a moan. She grabbed him and threw him on his back and got on top. She wanted to rip open his shirt but she refrained. He knew she was resisting so he decided to initiate. He raised her gown to expose her breasts. She laid her head back as he groped them. Q was getting a serious hard-on from it. He then proceeded to go for her panties and so he did. He decided to throw her on her back just as she did to him. When he did, he grabbed her legs, eased down her panties and wrapped her legs around his waist. Lea went for Q's trousers. She exposed his long, hard cock. "_Je tu veux_. _Je tu veux_!!"

"Your French is amazing, _mon amour_!!" he said before kissing her neck. He inserted his hard, swollen cock into her wet, hot cunt. He rubbed her nipple with his thumb to tease her. When her nipple became erect, he moved his mouth toward it and teased it again with his tongue which sent her into a frenzy. He rocked in and out in a set momentum and motion that drove her to the brink of insanity and back. She put her hands on his stomach and rubbed his chest up and down then went to take off his shirt for which he happily obliged. The shirt rose over his head and she rubbed his chest again but this time she was rubbing bare skin. She sat up a little and kissed his chest as she rubbed. He threw his head back. He forced her on her back where he proceeded to fuck her unruly. Because of this, it didn't take her long to orgasm but when she did, it was a strong, breath-taking orgasm. He put his hand against her face to make sure she was all right. She opened her eyes and sat up; she kissed his hand, "Thank you, Q."

He nodded with a smile, "You're quite welcome. Shall we immerse ourselves in the afterglow?"

She nodded as he lay her down, "Yes. I would very much like that." They kissed, embraced, where they fell asleep, for the encounter was over.

ACT V:

The dawn approached. The fire was extinguished. Q awoke, rolled over to look at Lea and stroked her cheek and kissed it. He gathered his clothes and put on a few to make himself look decent, left the tent and went to the stream to clean up. Lea awoke a short time later. She rolled over to look for Q but didn't see him. 'Maybe he's left. He's one of those types that loves 'em and leaves 'em', she thought only to hear the sound of water splashing out. She beamed, grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around her, and crawled out of the tent. There she saw Q in the stream attempting to bathe. She giggled and Q turned, grinning when he saw her. He saw her in a different light now after what had happened the previous night.

"Good morning!! You look lovely this fine morning." He raced from the stream and embraced her. Lea turned a bright shade of red. "Morning to you too. But, it would appear you need to…um…put some clothes on just in case someone happens upon us."

Q looked down and grabbed his shirt to cover the exposed body parts. Lea arched her eyebrow, "When are we going to leave to get to Nottingham Castle, High Sheriff of Nottingham?"

As he put on his clothes, "Well, Lady Aurora, get cleaned up and dressed and we will go from there. Okay?"

"Fine. I'll fetch my clothes. Oh!! Since we must keep in character, you and I must never speak of this is front of Sir Guy. God only knows what he would do if he found out about us." Lea walked into the tent and Q had a blank stare on his face.

The stare had a bit of disappointment in it, "When this is over, this little fantasy gone awry, will we continue this relationship? I hope it does. I enjoyed being with you. As a Q, I have never experienced feels like this before. And I don't think I will have them ever again if I am with anyone else. I think I…am…in love…with you." He turned to face the tent just as Lea walked out in a satin gown.

Q could see her figure in the dress, "That's not the dress you were….oh. I see. You snapped for a new one. You look marvelous." She walked to him.

The sun shown against her hair, her eyes gleamed. She was in the best of moods; she nodded, agreeing with his first statement.

Scanning his face, "I think I am in love with you too. I have waited all my life for someone to love and I think I have found someone to spend the rest of my life with. That person is you."

She touched his face, placed her lips to his, and, finally, they placed their foreheads together to savor the moment. It felt like they were there for eons, but it had only been a few minutes when they heard bushes rustle, "They're over here!!!"

They gasped. Q snapped his fingers to make the small, make-shift camp disappear, for which it did, and they made their way toward the horse. They jumped on the horses back and took off at full speed toward Nottingham Castle. Lea held on to Q for dear life as they charged through the forest. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea, but we need to get to the castle before whoever that was catches up with us." He put the horse in full gallop and they sped through the forest at break-neck speed.

ACT VI:

Within a matter of hours, they had reached the castle. The castle was enormous. It was surrounded by a vast wall and the wall was covered with bold ivy and lush Wisteria. There was several streams and ponds around the perimeters of the chateau. The water was so clear you could see right to the bottom. Gold fish swam amongst the rocks and plants. The gate lowered.

Q and Lea entered through the court yard. "Ah, there you are, Sheriff!!! I see you have graciously brought my sister with you. Why do you have her?" Sir Guy of Gisbourne asked.

"I found her near a stream and she said she needed a lift to the castle." Q said, hoping to convince Sir Guy.

Sir Guy looked at them, "I am getting a rather odd ambiance from the two of you. Have you done anything with one another that I need to know about? Oh, dearest sister, do be honest. You know you are promised to Prince John. Your wedding is in a few days."

Q's eyes widened with jealousy and surprise and he turned to look at Lea, "You are promised to Prince John and your wedding is in a few days? Why didn't you tell me? I would have never….."

Lea looked at him sternly. "You would have never what, Sheriff?" Sir Guy asked.

"I…never would have…slowed down to get here. We stopped for the night last night to make camp and rest. I didn't think we would make it if we made the trip all night. Besides, I didn't want to over work the horse."

He hopped down from the horse and helped Lea down. She rushed to her brother for a hug. "Oh, my dear sister. You look so beautiful for sleeping in the wilderness last night. Did you stay safe?" "Yes, dearest brother, I did stay safe. The Sheriff here keep me safe all along the journey. He stood guard as I slept last night. He would have given his life for me if it came down to it."

She turned and looked at Q, "Wouldn't you have? I mean, given your life for mine?"

He nodded, "Yes. Yes, I would have. Well, if you'll excuse me, Sir Guy, I need a breath of fresh air. Riding for long periods of time kind of….limit my air supply. Excuse me." Q gave his final glance at Lea, bid them _adieu_ and walked away.

ACT VII:

He was hurt. He didn't know she was promised then he remembered that they weren't actually who they were suppose to be. Jean-Luc was Robin, Vash was Maid Marion, he was Sheriff of Nottingham. Maybe it got to him; maybe he really did have feelings for her, that's why he was so jealous. But he shouldn't, this wasn't real. This came from the Q imagination. This was a test for Jean-Luc and it wound up testing him as well. We walked toward a small pond and found a large rock to sit on. He went over to the rock and sat down. He put his hands to his face and rubbed. He couldn't stop thinking of her. The way he saw her last night was astounding. Q had never seen a woman that way before and didn't think he ever would again, not at the rate things were going. He picture her under him, gasping with every thrust. They were in ecstasy together and he wanted to keep that. He began to cry. Q…crying? A woman had his heart on a leash and she wasn't about to let it go. Cupid had shot his arrow and it hit Q right in the middle of his hard heart and he couldn't pull it out. It was stuck, stuck for good.

"I must go tend to what I saw suppose to do, make Jean-Luc realize what kind of fool he is for being in love." But what was he to say anything about being in love or not? He wiped his tears away, went back to his horse, got on and took off. He didn't tell Sir Guy nor Lea he was leaving, he just left.

Meanwhile, Lea was in her room looking out her window to witness everything that had just occurred beside the pond. She watched as her love rode into the forest, possibly never to return to her again. She was crying. She wiped the tears away and went to her bed.

ACT VIII:

Now that Q had confronted Picard he had time to think. "This place doesn't exist. It is just a fantasy that you put on to show Picard whose boss. Nothing happening is really happening. Who is this 'Prince John' anyways? He isn't in many of Robin Hood's tales. I can't let this get to me. I just can't!!" In the distance he heard a horrific scream. It was coming from the castle.

"Oh no!!" he thought.

"Please let her be all right!!" He took his horse at full gallop toward the castle. Meanwhile, Lea was screaming. She was in the dungeon. Somehow, Sir Guy found out her affair with Q.

"Help me!! Help me please!!! Oh brother, forgive me, for I am not myself." she cried.

"They can't know the situation. The whole 'Sherwood Forest/Robin Hood' fantasy." she thought.

"Help me….help….me….help…..m…e….." her cries eventually faded. Just when she was going to give up hope, she heard Q's horse neighing and stamping its feet against the castle floors. She made a small smile then went unconscious.

Q had entered the castle and went looking for Sir Guy.

It took him a little while but he found him, "Where is she?" He grabbed Guy by the collar, "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? I WANT AN ANSWER!! GOD DAMN IT!! GIVE ME AN ANSWER OR I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!!" Q was furious.

Guy whimpered like a small puppy. He was scared shitless, almost literally too. "She's…she's in…the dungeon!! Oh, please spare my life for I have done nothing wrong!!" Guy whimpered.

"DONE NOTHING WRONG!?!?!" Q shot. He dropped Guy to the floor, "Guards!!! Take this man away!! He will pay for his crime."

Guy cried crocodile tears as he was being dragged across the floor of his castle.

Q was pissed but he was also scared. He didn't know what he would find when he went to the dungeon. Would Lea's body be mutilated? Better yet, would she even be alive? He didn't know.

He got to the dungeon door and the guards were standing there with Sir Guy, "Open the door!! NOW!!!" The guards let him go so he could. Q could hear nothing.

He assumed the worst. "If she is dead, I will have your head. You better hope she is alive."

The guards took Guy by the arms. Q opened the door and ran down the stairs as the guards and Guy followed. It was dark, very dark. He couldn't see anything so he called out, "Lea!! Lea!! Where are you? I can't see a thing!! I need help to find you. Please do something so I, we can find you." She could hear him but couldn't respond.

"Over here, Guv'na!!" a guard shouted. Q ran to see who exactly he had found. Sure enough, it was Lea.

"Undo the chains!! Quickly!!" Q said. No one responded. When no one did nothing, he went to the chains at her wrists and pulled viciously at them until they broke. That's all that was keep her tied down. "Can we get some damn light in here!" he yelled. A few guards went to get torches. They brought them down. "Bring them here!!" Q cried. They did so. Q put Lea in his arms. She lie motionless there. He began to cry. His loved one was dead and all because they had a love affair. "WHY?? WHY??" he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her chambers. But before he made it to the top he said, "THAT MAN IS UNDER ARREST FOR MURDER. CHAIN HIM UP AND DO THE SAME TO HIM AS HE HAD DONE HERE!!" He turned and finished climbing the stairs.

ACT IX:

They made it to Lea's chambers. Everyone in the castle, including Jean-Luc and Vash, waited at the door and inside her room. Picard said, touching Q's shoulder, "I had no idea, Q. I am so sorry." Q said nothing and proceed into her room with his love in his arms. The crew of the Enterprise followed. "Alright, everyone get out. Get out now!! There is nothing to see here. We can handle this. We have a doctor." Picard said waving his arms about trying to get everyone out of the room and down the corridors. Once everyone was gone, he closed the door behind him and rested against it, "Beverly, is there anything you can do to help her?"

ACT X:

Dr. Crusher was over at Lea's bed trying to examine her. "Well, I need the equipment from the ENTERPRISE if anything. If we don't get out of here, she will never have a fighting chance."

She looked to Q, "Get us out of here. Please!! If you want to save her, get us back to the ship."

He nodded in agreement, "Unfortunately, we can't leave but I CAN get you anything that will help. What do you need?"

"Why can't we leave?" asked Data.

"Well, Mr. Data, I don't know. I have been trying to since we got here. Do you think I honestly wanted to do this? I can't get us out of here." replied Q. He folded his arms on Lea's bed where he put his head in them and cried. "I am so sorry, Lea. I never meant to hurt anyone." He sat up and grabbed her hand and whispered, "I love you." Everyone was in shock. Q was in love? How odd. But there was no time to contemplate.

Picard walked over to Q and placed his hand on his shoulder, "What is it that we need to save her life?" Q waved his hand and a table with every medical instrument from the _ENTERPRISE_ appeared. Beverly ran to it and grabbed handfuls of supplies and ran back to the bed. She was trying everything she knew plus some to help save Lea's life. Q never left Lea's side and Picard never left Q's.

"I need everyone to leave the room except for someone who will assist me." said Beverly.

"I'll stay. I owe her that much." Q responded.

"You're emotionally unstable, Q." said Picard.

"Ok, I'll leave but if anything happens, you will let me know, all right?" Q said.

Beverly nodded, "Of course. Deanna, stay. Everyone else, leave…now."

Everyone left, even Q. But he was the last to leave. Picard was behind him, "Everything is all right. Beverly knows what she is doing. Now all we can do is play the waiting game."

He once again placed his hand on Q's shoulder, leading him out of the room. Q turned one last time to look at Lea, "I'm sorry." He turned away and left with everyone else.

Beverly and Deanna worked profusely trying to save Lea's life. Finally, after hours of working on her, they walked out into the hallway. Q paced and Picard kept his eye on him. Everyone else was quiet. "She is alive but barely. Do be careful with her. She is barely awake now. You can go see her now, if you would like, Q. Everyone else, wait here. Give them time alone." said Deanna.

Q ran to be with his beloved. She had a sheet pulled under her arms and she was slightly propped up. He went in and fell to his knees at her bedside and he grabbed her hand. He laid his head on her chest. He could feel her breathe again and once he felt it, he quietly sobbed. Lea moved her head once she felt him. He looked up at her, "Hey." he said, holding back tears. "You look beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that…um…you look like a goddess?"

She smiled and softly nodded. He reached up and touched her face, rubbing it, "I almost lost you." She tried to speak but Q wouldn't let her. "No, you shall not speak. You need to rest. I'll get more information later for Sir Guy. Rest. I'll be here. I'll never leave you. You have my word."

She nodded softly again and went back to sleep. Q kissed her forehead, "I love you." He looked at her for awhile longer and left the room.

ACT XI:

He opened the door and everyone turned, looking at him. He closed it and leaned against it, "I think she is going to be ok. Thank you so much Doctor. Thank you everyone. I am sorry I got you into this. I am sorry for what I have put you through." He laid his head against the door and rubbed his face with his hands. "Only time will tell." he added.

"I want to help you, Q. Let's take shifts watching her. Beverly, Deanna, Vash, and I will watch over her. Mr. Worf, Data, Geordi, Riker, I have a special assignment for you four. I need you to get information out of Sir Guy. Do what ever is necessary. " Picard commanded.

"Yes sir." said Worf, Geordi, Data and Riker, happily, then they left and went into the dungeon. Picard turned, "Q, you will stay by her side no matter what." "I have all ready made her that promise, Jean-Luc." Q confirmed.

"Beverly, you and Deanna stay with him and you two will make up the first shift. Vash and I will take the second shift. Every shift will be 12 hours. But first, let's all go in there to see her and maybe get some rest for once." Everyone nodded and walked into Lea's room.

ACT XII:

Several hours had passed, Lea still had no sign of recovery and the quartet sent into the dungeon hadn't returned with any information. Q stayed by Lea's side for hours and hours yet he kept his strength, hoping that she would recover and they could begin their lives together. Picard and Dr. Crusher conversed. They were in awe of Q being in love with someone. "I don't believe what I am seeing, Beverly. Q is in love. Is this the same being that has been torturing for the pass months?" said Picard.

"I don't know, Jean-Luc. I wonder how they met. I didn't even know there was a Q on board the _ENTERPRISE_ at any time. I mean, besides Q and his popping up occasionally." replies Beverly.

As everyone watched in astonishment Riker, Data, Worf, and Geordi walked in. "Well……" stated Picard.

"Sir, he isn't going to divulge anything. We can't even get a peep out of him. We tried everything, within reason, that is." reported Riker.

"Within reason?" asked Picard.

"Well, I….we didn't think that Worf should be used in the interrogation process, sir." Data replied. "Ah. I see. Mr. Worf, would you like to take time to interrogate the prisoner?" Picard asked.

"OH YES SIR, SIR!!!" Worf said gleefully.

"Well then, dismissed. I want information out of him!!" shouted Jean-Luc. The quartet left the rest of the group again. "All right. Let the shifts begin. Q, I want you to stay here as long as you feel you need to. Deanna and Beverly, you two are up first." Picard said. They nodded.

"Jean-Luc, you don't know how much this means to me. After this, I will try not to pester you anymore. Lea is my only concern now. Because of this, Picard, my debt to you is paid." Q said, rubbing Lea's forehead and cheek, looking at her. Picard actually believed what Q had said for once.

"One can tell when one actually means something. Thank you." acknowledged Picard.

"No, thank you. If it weren't for your crew, she might not have had a fighting chance but because of you all, she does." Q stood up and walked to Jean-Luc.

Picard nodded and placed his hands behind his back, "Come Vash, let's find something to eat. Does anything want something?"

"If you can find anything." Deanna said. Vash and Picard proceeded out the door and down the corridor.

"Would you like some time with her, Q?" asked Beverly. "After all, I am a doctor and I can give you clearance to do so. Would you like that?"

He nodded, "Yes. Yes I would. Thank you, Doctor Crusher."

"Ok then. Deanna and I will step out in the hallway and get some air and have something to eat. We will be right outside the door if you need us." They left and this left Q and Lea alone, something Q had wanted for some time since their forest encounter, but it wasn't the encounter he wanted.

ACT XIII:

Picard and Vash returned with some food and found Deanna and Beverly in the hallway. "Why are you in the hallway? I thought I told you to keep watch." demanded Picard.

"I thought we would give them some space. They need to be together. Since I am the doctor, I give those orders. He can be in there with her if he wants to." Beverly counteracted.

Picard wasn't happy but he understood. "Of course. If the doctors says it's ok, then…it's ok." Picard hating admitting it but he had to. He also had to believe that selfish being in there had feeling for someone that weren't…well…selfish.

"What did you being for us, Captain?" asked Deanna.

"What ever I could find. Which wasn't a lot. People around here eat like pigs. Food on the floor, food on the table without a decent plate in sight, people eating with their hands and not using eating utensils. It's awful, boorish, and disgusting. I couldn't survive this era." sighed Picard. "Anyways, eat up. We are going to need our strength. It's going to be a long night, I am afraid." He handed out the food amongst Vash, Deanna, Beverly and himself. They didn't speak about much while they ate. They just sat or stood there eating.

ACT XIV:

Inside, Q stared at Lea. He was looking at her bruised and battered face. It hurt him to see her this way. Someone he cared about was on the verge of death and there was nothing he could but wait. He loathed waiting. As a Q he never had to do such a thing. Q's never had to wait but they also never had to care, for themselves or anyone else really. He could have anything he wanted when ever he wanted at the snap of his fingers but this was something he couldn't do or change. Q was laying next to Lea stroking her hair, rubbing her head. He had one arm wrapped around her. "Lea….Q, come back to me. I need you. I have never needed anyone before like I need you now. I would make myself mortal again for you. Oh, _mon amour_, come back to me. Come back to us. We need you here with us. Please, I'll do anything!!!" Q sobbed, placing his head against hers. Picard could hear his sobs outside in the hallway and so could everyone else.

"For once, I actually feel sorry for him." said Beverly.

"No one should ever go through this. I kinda how he feels." Picard nodded. He felt horrible himself, he didn't know why either.

Q was almost on the verge of giving up hope when….. "Q….why are you crying, you big baby?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Hello gorgeous. I knew you would pull through." He kissed her forehead, "I'll get….."

"No. I want time alone. With you." Lea interrupted.

He nodded, "Ok. I thought I was going to lose you."

"Well, as far as I know, I AM still here, aren't I?" she smiled.

"Yes, yes you are." he said.

"So, what have I missed? Anything good? What about Sir Guy?" she asked.

"Picard and his men are taking care of him. Don't you worry. Why did he do this to you? Do you know?" he asked in return.

"Remember those men were chasing us in the forest? Well, they worked for Guy and they had me followed. They saw us together that night and they staked out til that morning, then they decided to take action. After you left, he confronted me about it and since I wouldn't cooperate with him about it he sent me to the dungeon for inexplicable torture. Then you came back. I could hear you the whole time, I just couldn't reply." Lea said.

He nodded, "Do you remember that night?"

"Yes. Yes I do." she answered.

"Would you do it again? Knowing what you know now, would you still have done it?" he asked.

She nodded, "Of course. My feelings for you would still be the same."

"So you wouldn't change anything?" She shook her head.

"I must get Picard. I'll be right back." he said getting up.

She grabbed his arm, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What? Oh….." He leaned over her and gave her a sultry-kind of kiss. "There, happy?" he asked. She winked, "Go get Picard."

Q went to the door and opened it, "Excellent news everyone. Guess who's awake."

ACT XV:

"I don't believe it!!! I just don't believe it." exclaimed Dr. Crusher. "In all my years of practice, I have never seen such a thing. Everything, from her vital signs to her physical appearance, has gotten better."

Everyone was in awe, again. "Deanna, go get the rest of the crew. Inform them of this miraculous….event." Jean-Luc demanded. Deanna nodded and proceeded out the door.

"Jean-Luc, Sensors are indicating something in the abdominal area, sir. I believe it's….. I don't believe this either!!" Beverly said.

"What is it? Another what?" Explain." he asked.

"Would you and Vash leave the room for a few minutes. I need to do an exam. Tell Deanna she may come in once she comes back. Q, you may want to stay for this." she smiled.

"All right!! But this is the last orders I will ever take from a doctor!!" sighed Picard. "Believe me. I must test my theory and if the theory turns out right….." Beverly said as Picard slammed the door. "What's gotten into him?" Lea asked and smiled.

"I think I all ready know your prognosis, doctor." Q grinned and cocked his eyebrow.

Time passed and Deanna comes back and tells Picard the progress of the "interrogation". He tells her that she is needed in the room. She walks in.

"As I suspected. Congratulations!!" Beverly exclaimed.

"What is it? What did I miss?" asked Deanna. Beverly walked over to her and whispered in her ear. She was telling her of her…findings. "Oh how wonderful!!" She went over to Lea and gave her a hug as Lea attempted to sit up, this hug took her by surprise. "We must tell the Captain!" Deanna exclaimed.

"I think I will tell him myself." interjected Q. He got up and walked toward the door, "You just take care of her."

ACT XVI:

As Q opened the door, "Picard, I have excellent news!!! But there is something I would like to ask you, if I may."

"What is it, Q?" Picard sighed.

He looked at Q, who had the biggest grin on his face, "Lea and I were going to do it anyways. The chemistry between she and I is undeniable. Picard, will you do us the honor of marrying the two of us? Please?"

He had this kind of cute yet sad puppy dog look on his face. It was the saddest face Jean-Luc had ever seen. "Must I? Is there no one else who will do it?" asked Jean-Luc.

Q shook his head, "I know no one else who will have me, us in there church to do so. What do you say? If you can't do it for me, the least you can do is do it for her. You've kept you eye on her since she became a member of your crew, but you didn't know she was a Q. You have always thought of her as a sister or something of that nature, haven't you? You have always wanted her to be happy, haven't you? Don't think I haven't noticed. She's the reason I came aboard the _ENTERPRISE_. To make sure she was ok and now that I know that she is, we can finally be together, she and I."

Picard, "I thought you came aboard that ship to show humanity a lesson? But I will agree with you on one thing, I have looked after her. I want her to be happy, even if that means she is happy…with you."

Q crossed his arms and shook his head, "Well, teaching humanity was one thing but she was the other. So, what do you say, Picard? Will you do it?"

Jean-Luc contemplated, and after a while, "All right. I'll do it, but I will do it for her."

Q jumped gleefully and clapping his hands, "Oh, thank you Jean-Luc!! You won't regret this. I want her to be happy for eternity and she will be. Oh, Picard, I could kiss ya right now!!"

"I would rather you not, Q!!" Picard exclaimed. As Q turned around Picard asked, "What is the 'excellent news', Q?"

"Oh!! Lea's pregnant." replied Q as he walked back into Lea's room. Picard's mouth dropped to the floor when he said that.

ACT XVII:

"Excellent news, my dear, Picard said he would marry us. Is that all right with you?" Q asked.

"You mean you actually asked him?" she asked in return. Q nodded.

"Well, it's fine with me then. He is WILLING to do it, right? I mean, you didn't threaten him with anything did you?" asked she.

"I swear, on the Continuum, I didn't threaten him. He is willing to marry us. After all, he is the ship's captain and he can do such a thing." Q said, hoping he had convinced her.

"All right. I believe you!!" she giggled.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two, but would you like some privacy?" asked Deanna.

"Yes!" they said at the same time. They looked at one another and Beverly and Deanna left.

"So I guess your gallivanting around the galaxy days are coming to an end. I'm sorry about that." Lea said.

Q put his hand up, "Nonsense. I am willing to give it up for you," he placed his hand on her stomach, "and for this child. I have come to realize what love is. And now that I have experienced it, I don't want to lose it. It's wonderful. Do you remember our relationship before you left the Continuum?" She nodded, "I do." "Do you regret it?" he asked.

"No," she smiled. "not one bit."

She leaned up toward Q and kissed him; she kissed him like she had kissed him that night in the forest. "You are getting your strength back. Excellent." She nodded. "When you are completely better, then we will wed, but until then….rest. You will need your strength. After all, you are with child. My child." He kissed her again. "But in the mean time, let's sort out all the details." she said. "Ok. We will." he replied.

ACT XVIII:

"So I am marrying a Q couple." Picard stated quizzically.

Beverly nodded, "I guess so. Why? Do you have a problem with it?"

"No. None at all but…Q is the one getting married. I didn't think anyone could reign him in. He's so wild." Picard shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, the sooner they do this, the sooner he will be out of our hair." said Deanna.

"But we are losing one hell of a crew member." said Riker.

"That much is true, Number One." Picard agreed.

Inside Lea's room, she and Q were going through last-minute details. "All right, now that that's done….." Q said as he leaned to kiss Lea.

"Not so fast hot stuff. Can't you wait just a little while longer?" she asked.

"Well, we have all ready done it, ya know. Why should I wait? I all ready know what I am getting and I like it!" Q exclaimed.

Lea sighed, "Wait. Do it for me. Just…wait." "Ok," Q mouthed.

Lea giggled and rubbed her hands against her stomach. "I wonder…what is the gestation of a Q pregnancy?" she asked.

"Every one is different, I guess. But I know for certain it is not nine months. That's just ludicrous, Nine months? I give it the end of the week."

"A WEEK!?!?! I am not ready, you are not ready!!" Lea said worriedly.

"Don't worry!! Everything is going to be fine." Q said as he stood up and began to leave, "I hope."

ACT XIX:

The cathedral was ready. Q waited at the end of the alter with Riker and Data to his right. Picard waited to Q's left. The entire Continuum showed up and so had the entire crew of the ENTERPRISE. The setting was beautiful. The aisle seemed to go on for eternity, well, it seemed that way to Q. He was dressed as if he were of royalty. He would have it no other way. The groomsmen were dressed in the Federation dress uniforms. Geordi played the organ as people and entities alike were ushered in by Deanna and Worf. Everyone was seated. Worf went to the front with the other men while Deanna went to check on Lea, Beverly was with her. "Are you ready?" Deanna squealed, clapping her hands.

"You will have a beautiful wedding, Lea. I would love to have a wedding so beautiful." Beverly said admiring the bride. Lea was wearing an Empress-style gown to help cover her stomach and so that she would be comfortable. It was a simple, off white that dragged the floor. She looked gorgeous. She was a goddess. She had her hair but into a braided bun with a touch of flowers, that matched her bouquet, and small gem stones that also coordinated to match.

Lea sighed, "I am ready as I will ever be."

They went to the door, "Let's do this." said Beverly.

"I will be right there if anything starts to happen." She put her hands on Lea's stomach. Lea nodded. She looked at Deanna then to Beverly, "Let's go."

The ladies made their way to the doors and Geordi started playing soft music as the bridesmaids went down the aisle. First, Beverly with Wesley by her side. Then, Deanna with Miles by hers. Lea walked to the door and stopped. She looked down to the end of the aisle where she saw her beloved. Geordi began playing 'The Wedding March' and everyone stood as she graciously walked down the aisle by her self. It's what she wanted. She proceeded slowly down the aisle.

When she made it, she and Q joined hands and turned to face Picard. "You may be seated." Picard said to the congregation and they sat. Everyone was all smiles as the 'Qte' couple wed. There was a senses of excitement in the air as well as a senses of happiness.

When it became time for the couple to recite their lines, Q began, "It was love at first sight. You stole my heart from the start. I always knew someone would get my heart but I just didn't know who or when, but I always knew I couldn't run wild forever. I needed to settle down with someone and that someone is you. In case this doesn't work out between the two of us, know this one thing…I love you and that will never change. You have captured something in my heart, so whatever you do, don't let it go. I want this to last for eons. That's if you'll have me that long. I love you. Know that's true." Some people were in tears from Q's vows.

It was Lea's turn. "I always wanted to settle down. Who knew it would be with you? We are the direct opposite of one another but yet, we fit like a puzzle. We are a cosmic puzzle, you and I. The odds are against us, that much is true. But I refuse to just walk away. I'll fight to the end. Nothing in this cosmos will keep us apart. I promise you this. I am giving you my everlasting love and affection. Take it, just as I am taking yours."

They exchanged rings and Picard announced them husband and wife. "You may kiss the bride." Picard said. They kissed one another but there was something different this time. It had a certain _je ne sais qoui_, as Q would say. This kiss actually meant something compared to the previous ones that had been shared in the past. They turned to face the congregation, holding one another's hand and took off down the aisle in their wedded bliss. Everyone, people and entities alike, was happy for them, even Jean-Luc felt happiness for them. They exited the cathedral and into the life would lead together, forever.

ACT XX:

Months had passed since Picard and the crew of the _ENTERPRISE_ had heard or seen anything from the newly wedded couple. Jean-Luc found himself thinking of them for time to time wondering if they we still the same happy couple that had been when he saw them. He also wondered about the child that would have been. "Number One, you have the Bridge. I'll be in my ready room." said Picard as he went into his ready room.

He went to his desk to take a break. He sat down, turned the back of the chair to the door. He picked up the PADD, on it was a note. The note read 'Turn around Picard'. He turned around and there stood Q, "Hello Jean-Luc!! Nice to see you again. I just wanted to thank you again. Everything was just perfect."

"Where is Lea? Is she all right? How about…" Picard asked.

Q put up his hand, "Everyone is fine. Mother and child are doing great."

"There you are! I have been looking all over for you." Lea said and with her a an infant about one months old.

"And who is this?" asked Jean-Luc.

"Oh, this little tyke is Valerie. Valerie Q. Isn't she adorable?" said Q.

Picard nodded, "She is. I bet you're both excellent parents, especially you, Q. So, tell me about what you two did after the wedding ceremony. That's if you want to share the details."

Lea walked over to Q and handed Valerie over to him. "Well after we left the cathedral, we went to Ancient Greece for a lovely, secluded honeymoon. We had an excellent time really, they waters were clear and no one in sight. We were there for several Earth days. We were lounging about one evening near the sea shore when all of a sudden Lea went into labor. I panicked, we didn't know what to do. So, we went back to the Continuum. Several minutes later, out came little Valerie. Since then, we have been raising the little one." Q said and smiled as he played with his little girl, even though the attempt was futile.

"Well, I am glad everyone came out of it all right. Congratulations." said Picard.

"Thank you." said Lea.

"Captain, there is something I have wanted to tell you since this started." "Anything, Lea." "It was a pleasure serving with you. I will have to resign from my position." Lea walked toward Picard and extended her hand, "Thank you. This has given me some memories I will never forget."

Picard decided that he would rather hug her then shake her hand, so he did. She kind of expected that so she accepted it. "I feel like I am losing a daughter. Well, I wish you the best of luck." said Picard and turned to Q, "Now you take care of her and this child. If you don't…."

"I understand, Picard. I will take care of her and Valerie. I will not put them in any harm as long as I am living. I promise you this. When a Q promises, it is eternal." Q said.

"You better." Picard said sternly. "Well, we must be off, Captain. I really going to miss serving on this ship." said Lea.

Picard held up a hand, "Please, call me Jean-Luc. Since I am not your captain anymore."

"All right. Well, goodbye, Jean-Luc." she turned to Q, "Are you coming along dear?"

"Yes, yes of course. Here, you take her. I'll follow shortly." Q said and gave his wife a peck on the cheek. Then, at a snap of a finger, Lea and little Valerie were gone.

"Thank you, Jean-Luc. If you ever need anything, do let us know. All right?" said Q.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Q. Take care of her, please. It's all I ask." replied Jean-Luc.

"I will. You have my word." Q said then he was gone.

ACT XXI:

Picard sat in his chair, took a deep breath, and rubbed his face. Q had certainly taken him and his crew on a journey they would never forget. Everything turned out way different then everyone expected but that was all right.

The _ENTERPRISE_ would see Q a few more times on her voyages to strange new places and every time Picard would ask about Lea and Valerie and each time Q would say they were fine. And they were. From time to time, Lea would stop by to say hi and strike up a conversation or just help the _ENTERPRISE_ with a mission if needed. Sometimes she would bring little Valerie Q with her.

The family of three was never really seen together but when they were, they looked like the perfect family, happy and lively. Their family portraits said it all.

Sometimes Picard would find himself thinking about them. Even as he grew older, he never forgot about that time in Sherwood Forest and the wedding of the millennia. He would often smiled when he thought of this. And maybe, just maybe, when he was thinking of them, he would see them because the Q are omnipotent.

Q and Lea remained married until this day. Q never strayed from his wife and family. He would later visit _VOYAGER_ and put them through chaos as well, but that's a different story.

Picard never thought he would ever miss Q but he does. He always keeps him and his crew on his toes. He pushes them to the limit while still making sure no one gets hurt. Q had become a changed man…entity.

Lea had changed him but unintentionally. Q had indeed been shot by cupid's arrow. His own game got the best of him and he never meant for it to happen but it did.

Love can happen to anyone and when you least expect it.


End file.
